


Siren

by sniperct



Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Language Barrier, Love Bites, MerMay, Mermaids, Rescue, Sailing, Why Does Elsa Work So Well As A Cryptid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperct/pseuds/sniperct
Summary: Sailing suits Honeymaren. She's never felt entirely at home in just one place before and on a ship she can keep moving. But sometimes at night, she can hear a siren's call.But she doesn't think much of it until she's drowning and a sparkling form saves her life.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Alternate Encounters - Elsamaren [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836310
Comments: 38
Kudos: 126





	Siren

The night sky was clear today, glistening stars over a sparkling northern sea. The best part of Honeymaren's job was getting to enjoy views like this; it was as far away from the place she'd been raised as she could get. Not that she didn't miss her family and her forest, but she'd felt a calling from the first time she'd gotten into a boat.

Which had always been kind of funny to her since she'd grown up in a forest miles from any body of water larger than a good sized pond. The Northuldra were nomadic and that was such a strong part of Maren's blood that it complimented that call of the sea.

Sometimes, she thought that that call was a literal one but she'd never voiced that thought aloud, even to herself when she was alone. It sounded crazy, didn't it? That there was something out there, something waiting for her, singing to her in her dreams or when she lay away in her hammock swaying with the ship.

She’d been on the _Bridger_ long enough to have a general idea of the sounds and movements of the ship, and the _splash_ she’d just heard was definitely _not_ one of the normal sounds.

Leaning over the railing, Maren peered down into the dark water. And that was when she heard it; a call like crystal bells on a winter’s night.

Something pale blue shimmered in the water, and then a woman’s head slowly rose out of it. Her hair was a gold so light it was almost silver and her eyes shimmered like the moon on a glacier. There were patterns on her cheeks and jaw that resembled ice crystals with that same faint glow. The pattern was visible on her shoulders too and ran down her sides.

Transfixed, Maren stared into the woman’s eyes, unable to process what she was seeing. It was too dark to make out much below her breasts, but that icy glow glimmered along a shadowy shape beneath the water.

She held Maren’s gaze for a moment longer, before her eyes widened and she suddenly flipped over and dove, a silver-blue tail flashing in the moonlight. It reminded Maren of lace.

Maren had thrown out her hand to stop the mermaid from swimming away, but she was already gone. Glancing behind, she didn’t see any of the other crew and so wasn’t entirely sure what had startled her. Until she heard a melody that rang through her bones like a warning, and saw a hulking shape rushing towards the ship.

“ _Rogue wave to Starboard_ ” Maren screamed the words, bolting across the deck and slamming into the bell. She rang it hard to warn the rest of the crew as the Captain belted out a curse and swung the wheel Starboard.

They hit the wave head on, cutting through it and slamming back into the ocean as water washed over the ship. Maren managed to hold on through it.

It was the wave’s sister that swept her overboard.

She tumbled and twisted, unable to determine which way was up, flailing her legs and arms as she struggled to find her way in the darkness. _Bridger_ was lost to her, and when she thought she could figure out which direction the surface was in she was much too deep.

Her lungs burned as she fought down the panic that would be her end. 

Arms turned her around, and she stared into the mermaid’s face as she wrapped her tail around her. In the cold water, her body was warm and there was a strange allure to her eyes. But before Maren could become lost in them, the mermaid kissed her.

Maren’s eyes fluttered shut as the pressure in her lungs eased. She drifted, content in the arms of this beautiful creature, given the very air she needed to live through a kiss more powerful than any she’d ever experienced before.

She woke to the sound of water lapping against the rocks and hushed voices whispering in a language she didn’t understand. Maren peeked open one eye, and then the other to see that she was laying inside an open cave. She could make out the sky through a hole far above, and hear waves somewhere nearby. To her left was a pool, and she very carefully sat up to watch the two figures in the water.

They must have heard her move, because they both turned swiftly and stared at her. They both wore some kind of tiara on their brows, made from some kind of precious metal that only gave Maren more questions.

One was a little smaller, with hair the color of a hearth fire crowned with a smaller tiara, and brilliant green eyes. The patterns on her skin resembled tattoos and looked to Maren like undersea plants. Her tail was a greenish-blue, resembling that of a fighting fish Maren had once seen in a far away port and had a faint warm glow to it. Again, she thought of hearths and warmth and home.

But this one wasn’t her savior. That distinction belonged to the one next to her. Taller (or was that longer?) than the first, the patterns on her skin were crystalline and seemed to almost glow like ice. They ran down her body, past bare breasts and a swimmer’s stomach until they reached her tail. In this cavern, that too seemed to glow. 

Both women were beautiful, but Maren couldn’t tear her eyes off of the blonde one, curious about so much. Did they intend to eat her? They’d clearly been arguing, but about what she didn’t even try to guess. She’d heard so many different stories about mermaids that she didn’t know if these were the ‘eat the sailor’ kind or the ‘fuck the sailor senseless’ kind, both of which were common stories and she _definitely_ preferred the latter. They at least weren’t the ‘drown the sailor’ kind, because she was still alive. 

Every time she moved, they followed her with their eyes. The red-head looked curious and somewhat amused while the blonde kept staring at her like she was an enticing meal. And yet, she didn’t feel frightened.

Still, one should try to thank their rescuer. “Thank you for saving me. I’m Honeymaren.” She touched her chest.”

“Honeymaren,” the blonde said, her voice lyrical and achingly familiar. She tilted her head and then touched her own chest, “Elsa.”

“Anna,” the other mimicked.

Elsa said something else, but Maren had no idea what. She’d swum closer to the edge of the pool, and then in the time it took to blink she gracefully emerged from the water and was next to Maren, practically flopped into her lap.

This close, she was even more startlingly beautiful, with wide blue eyes and full lips that Maren now knew the taste of. Salt and sea and something unique that she didn’t know the name of. She wondered if Elsa even knew her language, so she joked, “I uh, can’t breathe again, I could use another one of those life kisses.”

Elsa’s eyebrow raised, her hand sliding up Maren’s leg as she tilted her head again.

The other one, Anna, rolled her eyes and disappeared into the water. Elsa glanced at her as she went, then sighed. She spoke again, longer this time, like she was trying to explain something since she was moving her hands. Honeymaren again had no idea what she was saying, but the words were as beautiful as the voice and she found herself fascinated by the webbing between Elsa’s fingers and the almost translucent fins on her forearm and how sharp her teeth were. 

With her so close now, she could see Elsa’s tail better. Her body widened where hips should be, then tapered off until it ended in fins that were like wisps of gossamer silk. She dragged her eyes back up, committing every inch of her to memory, before she reached Elsa’s face again. At least the mermaid looked _amused_ and not offended. There was even a dark coloring on her cheeks, as if she were blushing.

“I think I’ve heard your voice before,” Maren said, boldly resting a hand on Elsa’s hip. She was smooth, more like a dolphin than a fish, and Maren slowly started to slide her hand up as she hummed the song she’d heard in her dreams.

Elsa smiled with a closed mouth, closing her eyes and singing the same tune wordlessly and without a doubt Honeymaren knew she’d been the source of the song that had haunted her for so many years. She was so close, leaning in like her body was primed and if this were a human woman, Honeymaren wouldn’t need to guess to know her intent.

It all felt a little whirlwind, but Maren couldn’t bring herself to push Elsa away. When she sang again, it was melancholy. Her eyes fluttered open, inviting. _Curious_. And most of all, heated.

Maren’s heart started to pound in her chest; Elsa was an ethereal beauty and she wanted more than anything to kiss her. After all, most self-respecting sailors in the arms of a beautiful mermaid would feel the same.

She placed her hand on Elsa’s cheek. Elsa leaned in and Maren gave in to the allure and kissed her.

A kiss not to survive, but for the sheer _joy_ of it. Elsa sighed into her mouth, one arm sliding around her and her tail wrapping around her legs. Maybe her life would end here--there were after all worse ways to go--but Maren didn’t feel that fear with Elsa. 

Elsa suddenly pushed her back down, hands working open the buttons of her shirt and the ties on her trousers. Since there was no need for her to return the favor, Maren brushed Elsa’s hair out of the way and gazed back at this beautiful woman as Elsa looked at her with undisguised need in her eyes. There was a pause, as if she were uncertain. So Maren nodded reassuringly and then Elsa was all over her once more.

They lost track of the time as they eagerly explored each other’s anatomy, the sun setting before Maren finally felt sated, salt on her lips and skin tingling from the magic of it all.

And even then, resting and having time to think, she wasn’t sure she wanted to ever leave this place. She lay cradled in Elsa’s arms, lulled into a sense of contentment. That is, until Elsa’s fingers brushed the marks on her shoulder and near her collar bone, a too fresh reminder of just how sharp those teeth were.

She winced, hissing in a breath. Elsa simply smiled at her, close-lipped like before; Maren supposed with teeth like that it was probably an act of aggression in her society to bare them. She put aside that as a mental note for later. “I guess you really wanted to leave me with a reminder.”

Gently, she brushed at Elsa’s hair, remembering how it had looked floating in the water and decided it hadn’t just been her oxygen starved imagination. This was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, and she felt blessed.

Elsa’s eyes fell back onto the bites, her throat bobbing as she studied the damage. Maren laughed, and stroked Elsa’s face, “It’s okay. I’m fine. I promise.”

Those shimmering eyes bored into her, and Maren felt like she was falling suddenly. Her eyes drifted closed as Elsa’s lips covered her own and the world faded away to black.

Seconds or hours later, Maren blinked her eyes open. There was the familiar creaking of _Bridger_ all around her and she sat up, looking around in confusion. Had that all been a dream?

“Oh good, you’re awake.” 

She looked over to see the Captain’s daughter sitting nearby. Tyra was the first mate and also Maren’s first friend on board. Among other firsts. 

She pushed over some water and grog, which Maren took readily, “What happened?”

“You got washed overboard. We found you a few hours ago, floating around on some flotsam.”

“Everyone else okay?” A worry she’d kept carefully buried started to crawl its way out of her.

“Yeah thanks to your warning.” Tyra flashed her a grin, then reached over and pushed aside part of Maren’s shirt. There were a number of bite marks along her shoulder and collar bone. “I’ve been wanting to ask you. What’s all this?”

“Something must have been chewing on me while I slept,” she managed to say, trying to keep her composure because it would be bad enough to admit to seeing a mermaid but even if they believed her she’d never live down what she’d actually _done_ with that mermaid.

Tyra hummed and leaned back, “Reminds me of a story I heard once.”

“A story?”

“About the Queens under the Sea. Legend says there’s a kingdom down there, ruled by two sisters, Elsa and Anna. The elder sister, Elsa, reigns from a glacier far to the north. The younger rules from a palace in warmer waters to the south. Winter and Summer, you see. North and South.”

The images of the two swam into Maren’s mind, and they really had been those two seasons personified, hadn’t they.

“In the version I heard first, there’s just been the one kingdom, under Elsa. But she lost control over a dark power and the kingdom was split in half in a great tumult. She rules alone, the guardian of a glacier called Ahtohallan, while her sister is beloved of the people and rules from Arendelle.”

Maren started, “Wait, wait. Ahtohallan? We have legends of a place called Ahtohallan. It’s supposed to be a river … But I’ve never heard of any Queen.” Stories could morph and change over time but she’d have heard of that, unless ... Maren narrowed her eyes, “Although I remember my mother mentioned there was more to the stories that only the elders were allowed to know.”

“Like a Queen?”

A mystery that would have to wait for whenever she next paid her family a visit. “What does any of that have to do with the … fish bites?”

Tyra smirked. “Part of the story goes that Anna rescued a sailor out of Norway, who had nearly drowned. By the time they’d parted ways, she’d left her mark on him. _Literally_. ” She bared her teeth, “A few months later, she came back to claim her man and he hasn’t been seen since.”

“Interesting,” Honeymaren said, expression completely neutral despite the hurricane of emotions storming inside her.

“I’m sure he made for a good snack,” Tyra replied. She pushed herself to her feet, “Get some rest, Maren. We can do without you for the next day but the Captain expects you back to work after that.”

Maren nodded, and finished her bread. Once Tyra had climbed back onto deck and Maren was alone, she pulled her shirt back and tried to get a look at the bites, heart thundering the whole while. And somewhere north of the ship and far away, she could hear a haunting melody drifting on the breeze.

And something inside Maren started to call back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Diamond_Dusted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond_dusted/) for giving this a look over!


End file.
